Bleed Red
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Sequel to Imprinting Changes All...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the continuation from Imprinting Changes All, starting right where chapter 18 leaves off.**

**Please note the rating change for this story, while the previous one was rated 'T' I have bumped this up to 'M'… If this is not ok with you readers please let me know and I can/will change it back to 'T'… **

**I own nothing… **

**Chapter 1 (teaser)**

**Seth POV- **

Burning pain awakens be from the darkness that had surrounded me. I could hear screaming, that sounded miles away. That voice, my voice, was begging for someone any one to put out the flames, to just let me die.

Days, Months, Years, passed as I waited to perish, but the fire went on and finally somewhere I started to realize what was happening.

Some how, some way Edward had made it to me in time to change me. Part of me felt betrayed, I had told him I wasn't ready for this. But I knew without it I would've died and I was diffidently not ready for that.

**AN: Well there you have just a small preview… Tell me what do you think Seth's power should be if he has one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the continuation from Imprinting Changes All… RL sucks right now, so the chapters shorter than I want, but I also wanted to get it posted. **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please keep it up :)**

**I own nothing… **

**Also CrystalMichelle and I have set up a collab account called We're Only Inhuman this can be found in my favorite author section. We have moved our story A Journey to Paris over there along with our banner AND will be adding a second chapter to it soon. PLEASE check it out ;)**

**Chapter 2 **

**Edward POV- 3 Days Later**

I stayed by Seth's side while he withered and cried out in pain for three days. His mind had gone blank to me ever since my venom entered his body, leaving me unable to know his thoughts.

But I remembered my own change well enough.

The pain of burning from the inside out, wishing for it to end, and not caring if you lived or died, just as long as the pain stopped. Then realization will hit, and your world will start crashing around you as you realize you were going through the change to become a vampire and there was no way to stop it.

As the hours passed I couldn't shake the words Seth had said to me that last morning we talked.

_~3 Days Ago- (right before Seth gets attacked)~_

"_Edward I love you, but I'm not ready to change." I didn't know why he had to keep bringing that up. I had never asked for him to change, personally I had wanted him to live a full life. _

"_Seth, my love, I don't care if you ever go through the change. I love you just how you are, nothing more, nothing less." I whispered reassuring words to him, before pulling him towards me for a kiss._

"_I know you've said that Eddie, but I'm almost 18 and still a virgin, I want, no I need you. Please." My imprint, my love was close to tears as I again deny him, though I rather deny him now than hurt him later. He chooses then to turn from me and head towards the back door. "Don't follow me." I'm unsure if he says it out loud or in his mind, but with a heavy heart I listen to him and watch as he disappears through the trees, not as my young boy Seth, but as a massive powerful wolf._

I had respected Seth's wish that morning though when the afternoon came and Sam and I had rushed to Seth's aid I knew I had to try to save him and now I sit here watching him in enormous pain, knowing two things.

One, I couldn't stop or lessen his pain.

Two, I had to now live with the guilt of bestowing him with this life, a life of a vampire. The curse of never aging, and always thirsting for the blood of humans.

"Seth?" I say once I notice his heart stop. 

**Seth POV- **

I feel like crying as I listen to the last beats of my heart, that was it. I'm dead; I couldn't help thinking as I take a few deep breaths before opening my eyes. Everything looked brighter, I noticed as my eyes scanned to room, landing on Edward.

My Edward, he looked as perfect as always but as I sit up in the bed I notice sadness in his almost black eyes.

"Edward?" I say my voice slightly cracking and soon I notice a burning in my throat. _Edward, I'm a vampire aren't I? _I ask looking as him as he slowly moves towards me, almost like one would move towards a wounded animal. I close my eyes when his hand goes to cup my face, ready to feel the coolness of his touch, but it never comes and soon I realize that it won't, I'm as ice cold and hard as stone as he is.

_You changed me!_ I had meant for it to be more of a question but as my thoughts hit him I realized it must have sounded like an accusation.

"Seth, I'm sorry." His voice seemed even more beautiful to my ears. "I know you had just told me you weren't ready for such a step, but you were dying and I couldn't lose you Seth."

It feels like hours before I reply to him, reaching my own hand to cup his cheek.

"Thank you Edward, for saving me." I say, trying my best to ignore the burning pain my throat was in. "What time is it?" I ask unsure of how long I've been going through the change.

"Come love, I'll take you hunting; it will help with the burning." I wasn't sure if I liked how he said it will help, meaning the burning would stay with me for the rest of my days, guess that's part of being a vampire.

We walk down the stairs; I notice I can hear everything and that the other family members must be gone, except for Esme who we find in the kitchen.

"Oh Seth." She yells as she rushes to me and pulls me into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

Her question feels off, and I'm not sure how to answer as I look around the kitchen area.

"Esme, what are you doing?" I ask confused at why she would be in that kitchen at 1 in the morning.

"I'm making bread dear, Carlisle and I will be taking some food to the homeless today." Esme answers as if I should have been able to guess what she was doing.

Edward just laughs as he pulls me towards the back door and soon we are out and running. Time to go hunting I guess.

**AN: Tell me what you think… And don't forget to check out We're Only Inhuman, more stories coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the continuation from Imprinting Changes All… **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please keep it up :) this is a SHORT chapter, with another coming very soon!**

**I have recently posted a O/S titled Goodbye, please check it out.**

**I own nothing… **

**Chapter 3 **

**Seth POV- **

The warm blood of my prey slightly cools the thirst, but as soon as I pull away from the creature I am hungrily looking for more.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, just as Edward had showed me. There I smell it, the scent of an animal, of my next kill.

The overly large black bear goes down easily with my newborn strength and soon I am draining it.

Once I am finished I stand. My eyes meeting Edwards freshly golden ones, it's strange that it's been less than an hour and yet I don't feel totally out of control.

Edwards smile brightens as he walks towards me, stopping only when he's mere inches away. I feel his finger brush across my lip before pulling away with blood on it.

I don't expect it as he places his finger with the blood on it into his mouth, causing a moan to escape me.

_How was it that I found that so hot?_ I wondered as he licks his lips before kissing me.

I had never felt anything as exotic as kissing Edward and tasting the remains of our kills intertwining. All too soon it was over and time to sit and talk about my new life.

"Seth, how do you feel?" He asks and I wonder if he's asking if my throat is hurting less or if his little display has be as hard as a rock… no pun intended.

"I don't feel much different than when I was a shifter." Suddenly I stop talking. _Could I still shift?_

"Why don't you try and find out." Edward answers my unasked question.

The shift feels different than ever, but after a few seconds I am on all fours, fur covering my wolfish form.

_Edward it worked. _I yip jumping around, knowing I most likely look like a little puppy. _Catch me if you can old man._ I say taking off deeper into the forest. Laughing as I hear Edwards cat paws softly hitting the ground right behind me.

I'm not paying attention as Edward and I run through the forest and because of that I am caught unaware by a vampire. Part of me wanted to try to fight in my new vampire form, but I've never done that so I twist my wolf form out of his grasp.

_SETH!_ Edward yells just as I bite the offending creature.

**AN: Tell me what you think… AND YES I left it there ;)**

**ALSO I would like to point out that a banner has been made by CrystalMichelle for Imprinting Changes All and Bleed Red. You can check this out on my profile page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Team Fire and Ice has started their voting… I along with CrystalMichelle have entries in, please check them out and vote ;)**

**This is the continuation from Imprinting Changes All… **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**I have recently posted a O/S titled Goodbye, please check it out.**

**I own nothing… **

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV- **

My Seth was so happy that he was able to shift that I let myself get caught up in running through the forest, something that I never should have allowed.

_SETH!_ I find myself yelling just as my pup bites the vampire, causing him to cry out in pain, reading his thoughts I could see how once Seth had bit him, the bite turned into a burn and was slowly killing him.

Seth and I backed off as we watched him turn to ash before our eyes.

_Edward, what happened? Is that normal?_ My pup's thoughts were full of worry as he looks at the damage his bite has caused.

_My pup, that was not normal, I do believe we have found out what your special gift is._ I say to him, before informing him that we should shift and make sure the pieces all burned.

"Who is he?" Seth asks while we get rid of anything that could be evidence of what happened.

"From what I could tell, he was just a nomad with no coven. Not a problem to us anymore. Lets go home Seth, maybe Carlisle can help us decide what your gift entails." We walked in silence hand in hand, content with just being together.

Seth's thoughts were a web of being amazed by what he had done, to frighten of accidently doing it to me or our family.

Personally I don't think Seth in either form could ever hurt me or the family. It wasn't exactly in his nature to be a killer; it was just an ability he had inherited from his people, to protect the tribe.

We had all been sitting in the family room for ten minutes in silence. Carlisle didn't know what to make of Seth's gift, having never heard of something like it. A vampire's ability normally helps them fight an enemy but never has he met one who can kill an enemy so easily.

Jaspers thoughts are ranging from fighting tactics our family can do with Seth, to wondering what would happen if Seth accidently bites one of us. Emmett's the opposite having to basically bite his tongue from saying how cool he thinks this is.

Fifteen minutes of silence later and he cracks.

"Dude little pup this is so cool, you're like super pup now or something." Em lets out in a booming laugh.

"Little pup, super pup? Um Em, have you been watching Scooby Doo again?" Seth questions, causing the entire family to burst out laughing, thankfully easing the tension that has filled the room since we arrived home.

I pull my pup into my arms while Rose starts teasing Emmett about Scooby Doo.

"Rosie, I love Scooby Doo, I would so love a dog like that." Em says trying to defend his cartoon.

"Em it's a stupid little kids show, why would you even watch such a thing?" Rose says acting as if she's mad, though we could all see the smile on her face.

"Rose it's not that bad of a show I actually enjoy it sometimes." Jasper says, causing Alice to giggle before asking him why he would watch it.

A smile was plastered on my face as I watched how well Seth was coping with being a vampire. I knew he would be alright; Carlisle's theory is that shifters don't go through that whole newborn blood thirsty faze.

It didn't take long for my siblings to quiet down, and for Esme and Carlisle to leave for the hospitals annual fundraiser.

Seth felt perfect with his back against my chest and my arms around him while he quietly read a book out loud for the two of us, everything just seemed perfect. But I knew better than to think that it would stay that way for long, sooner or later something bad would happen. I just hope it doesn't happen when the pack and elders come over tomorrow afternoon.

**Seth POV-**

Laying in our bed reading felt perfect. I was so glad to be in Edwards's arms, to have someone to love me as he does.

"Seth, Carlisle told me earlier that the pack and elder plan to visit tomorrow." Edward says when I pause from reading to turn the page.

"What?" I say, shocked and surprised that the elders would come. "Are you sure that's wise, what if I kill them?"

Edward laughs at me, as if I made some kind of joke or something.

"Edward I'm being serious. What if I can't control myself?" His arms tighten slightly around me before pulling away, and ending up face to face with me.

"Seth, newborns normally can't even think straight. I don't think you will have any problem containing your bloodlust, but if you do we will leave. There are enough of us that if you are about to lose control we will be able to stop it. I promise love no one will get hurt tomorrow because of you. I don't even know why the elders want to come, technically you are no longer part of the pack, though don't worry your brothers don't see it that way. It just means the elders have no control over you and what you do." He finished his speech with a soft kiss to my lips that causes my non-beating heart to soar.

This kiss was different from those we shared when I was still human, I could feel Edward strength in it, as I allowed for him to dominate me, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring every part of me, that was and has always been his.

"I'm yours too Seth." He whispers breaking our kiss. "I've always been yours."

His words made me smile before capturing his lips and begging entrance into his mouth… It was now my turn to explore him.

**AN: Tell me what you think… AND YES I left it there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Only 6 reviews last chapter are you all loosing interest in this story? Should I end it now?**

**This chapter gets a little lemony… ;) Thanks to CrystalMichelle's help…**

**I own nothing… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Seth POV- **

His words make me smile before recapturing his lips and begging entrance into his mouth… It was now my turn to explore him.

I push Edward until he lay on his back on our bed and I'm able to straddle above him. I could see love radiating from his eyes as he stares up at me, allowing me to be in control.

This was new territory for us. Since my vampire lover had always treated me like glass when I was just a shifter. But I'm not only a shifter now, but a vampire, no longer so breakable.

Slowly I lower myself onto my love, until I felt his hard cock pressing into mine, enticing a moan from both of us as he deepens our kiss.

_So hard. So good._ I thought as Edwards hands grabbed onto my hips, pulling me down onto him, grinding my hips to his.

"More Edward, please." I beg. I'm barely coherent as every part of my body tingles with his touch.

"Slow, Seth. My pup." I hear him say, trying to still our movements.

For years it's been the same, I'm too young, I'm too fragile. Now I'm over 18 and a vampire. There should be no excuse.

I kiss him with everything I have as my fingers claw at the buttons of his shirt. We moan in unison when I bring my hips forward.

_Please Edward, don't you want me?_

**EPOV-**

_Please Edward, don't you want me?_ His thoughts ring in my mind. I wanted him, how could he even think that I don't? I wonder as he continues to struggle with my buttons.

Indeed I wanted him and I had to show him that I did.

With inhuman speed I rip off the shirt Seth had been struggling with. It takes me only a second to remove my pants leaving my boxers on as I quickly remove Seth's shirt and pants, flipping us so that I land between his legs, his hard cock tending his boxers. I kiss him.

Once,

Twice.

"Is this what you want Seth?" I tease.

"Yes, more, pleas. Yes." My pup begged, tugging at my boxers.

Soon our boxers are lying forgotten on the floor as one of my fingers circle in entrance.

_Please Edward, I'm ready for this._ I didn't need much more begging from him as poured some lube onto my finger before gently pushing it into him. He was so tight; I could feel myself grow even harder as I slowly stretch him. Getting him ready for me.

"I'm ready." He says.

"Seth, are you sure?" I ask as I withdraw my fingers and position myself at his entrance; it just takes a nod of his head for me to slowly push in, stopping when he hisses in pain.

It doesn't take long until he is begging me to go faster, harder. And this time I don't say anything as I quickly comply to my mates wishes.

We allow for our love to consume us as Seth pulls me down for a kiss.

The kiss is passionate, Seth only pulling way when I hit his sweet spot, a gasp leaving him. I'm surprised to feel his teeth sink into my shoulder as we both hit our climax.

I lay down pulling him to me as we bask in the feel of being together.

"Oh shit Edward!" Seth suddenly says. "I bit you, does it hurt?"

I reach my hand to my neck where Seth was staring.

"No Seth it feels good." I laugh.

"It doesn't hurt?" He asks worried about what his bite had done to the other vampire earlier.

"No more than any other vampire bite would feel." I say trying to reassure my love. "I love wearing your mark Seth."

"Hmmm, that's interesting." We hear Carlisle say from downstairs, I'm sure if Seth still had the ability her would have blushed.

"Edward, do they, I mean did they…" He couldn't seem to get the words out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seth, vampires have excellent hearing, don't worry its not like I haven't heard them many times." Seth looks mortified, but soon forgets all about it as my lips find his and my hand starts to awaken his cock. Guess its time for round two.

"Edward, will you mark me?" I knew I couldn't deny my pup, and I didn't want to. I wanted everyone to know that he's mine as I am his.

"Yes, my pup." I say as I kiss his neck before biting him, being as gentle as I can.  
_Edward may I take you? _He asks, not wanting our family to hear his question.

"Always Seth." I reply knowing I would love the feel of Seth filling me. We both put away the nervousness of knowing the elders and pack will be arriving in a matter of hours, instead we decide that we just wanted to be.

**AN: Tell me what you think… **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**I own nothing… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Seth POV- **

The pack and elders were due to arrive any moment.

"Seth please calm down, everything will be fine." Edward assured me for the hundredth time.

"Edward, what if they make me go back to the reservation?" It was my biggest fear. To be taken from my new Cullen family and forced to live with the pack again.

"They won't love." He promises as we walk out of our room and down the stairs.

"They're here!" Alice sings as she skips to open the door.

I know vampires don't get tiered but the energy Alice has is almost ridiculous. That girl is like the energizer bunny on drugs.

It's not long before the pack, the elders, the Cullen's and I are seated in the living room.

"So it's true, you're a leech now." Billy Black says, eyeing me like I'm his enemy.

"Dad, leave him alone. We knew he would eventually go through the change. You're sitting there acting as if he's committed murder." Jacob practically yells, sticking up for me.

"Well what are you waiting for Seth, go and pack your things. It looks like I will have to become your guardian and make sure you don't kill anyone." Harry Clearwater demands.

His words leave the pack stunned.

"No!" I yell as I scoot closer towards Edward. "I am staying here with Edward, he's my mate."

"But you are still a shifter and therefore must still listen to our laws." Billy says scooting his wheel chair closer towards me, as if he'd intimidate me.

"You don't dictate what I do. Sam is the alpha; I would have to listen to him if he demanded for me to go back there. But I don't have to bend to your will." I can't help but feel proud of myself.

There was no way I would leave Edward. I still needed his guidance on this new life.

"Seth is over 18, he can make his own decisions on things. Mr. Black, you and the elders only came because you wanted to make sure Seth was actually alive. He's as much a part of the Cullen clan as he is a part of the pack." Sam says, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the house.

"It's on your heads when he goes and kills us all." Billy Black says, eying the pack before he and the other elders leave.

"Well now that they are gone, who's hungry?" Esme asks, looking towards the pack.

"We're always hungry Mrs. Esme, what do you have cooking?" Embry asks a huge smile on his face.

We explain to the pack that I can still shift, and that somehow just the other day when I got attacked by a vampire I was able to kill it with one bite. The pack's just as excited about this gift as the Cullen's had been. Carlisle even informed everyone that while human my bites don't seem to be any different from a regular vampires. He then made sure to point out a bite mark I had made on Edwards neck.

"Seth, what's on your mind?" Edward asks. We were sitting in bed watching a movie. It was late; the pack had left hours ago. The rest of the Cullen's had also left, all claiming to have things to do. Edward and I were alone. His arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"What do you think will happen no?" I ask twisting in his arms till I face him.

"Well Seth, you've officially graduated High School. Guess we move on to College and then who knows what happens after that Seth, we have forever." He pulls me into a kiss.

The kiss is full of passion, of love, of dominance.

I would happily let Edward Cullen dominate me if that is what he wants.

"Seth, I do have one more thing we need to discuss." He says, pulling back from the kiss and getting out of bed.

"Seth, I've waited for you all my life. You are the man I love completely. Will you do me the honor of becoming my partner in every way?" He asks, bending down to one knee, before me. "Will you marry me?"

I never dreamed of hearing him ask me such a question.

"Yes." I say pulling him back up to the bed and into a kiss.

"I love you my pup." He whispers, as he gently pusses me onto my back.

"I love you too Edward." I say as he straddles me. We had the house to ourselves; it was going to be a great night…

**AN: Tell me what you think… And yes, you're correct it is now over. Our boys are done with the spotlight and want to live the rest of their days alone…. Though I may eventually convince them to let me do an outtake or something… **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. BIG thanks to CrystalMichelle for lemon help!**

**I own nothing… Enjoy!**

**Also please check out my newest imprint story…. It doesn't yet have a pairing, there is a poll on my profile (please vote) it has been narrowed down from 8 to 2… ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**OUTTAKE! **

**Seth POV-**

_Edward looked perfect in his tux, taking my breath away._

_It was Alice's idea to have two isles that we would both walk down at the same time and meet in the middle. Blue forget-me-nots lined the walk way as Sam escorted me down it. _

_I had been so nervous to ask Sam to give me away. I knew he would agree to it, but I was still shaking like a leaf when I asked._

_Carlisle was at Edwards's side, walking his first son down the aisle for the first time. _

_I had learned months before the wedding that everyone in the family has held multiple weddings; Rose and Alice even showed me all the photo albums that captured every event. The one wedding was enough for me, as long as I am able to claim Edward as my own._

_The man who will be giving the ceremony is an old friend of the Cullen's a Mr. Peter, no last name just Peter. _

"_Welcome family and friends to this beloved couple." He says once Edward and I make it to the front. _

"_Who gives Seth to be married to this man?" He asks first. Sam is quick to reply and then it is Carlisle's turn to answer the same question._

_My smile broadens as my hands are joined to Edwards and Carlisle and Sam step aside. _

"_Now I believe you've written your own vows?" Peter says motioning for Edward to go first._

"_Seth, today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. This and more I promise to you my pup." I'm glad for the inability to cry as Edward finishes his vows to me. _

"_And Seth?" Peter says when I don't go to speak. _

"_Edward my love, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives, for eternity. This and more I promise to you." The rest of the ceremony goes by quickly and soon Edward and I both have matching rings and are being "introduced" to the wedding guests as Mr. Edward and Seth Cullen. Yes after much debate it was decided that I would take the Cullen name. _

_The rest of the night was full of dancing and mingling with our family, Edward wouldn't leave my side that night, something I was happy about._

_We honeymooned on a privately owned island called Esme Isle, something Carlisle had bought for Esme as their first wedding present._

"_Edward, this is beautiful." I say as I see for the first time the house we will be staying at for a month. _

"_Yes Seth it is, and do you know what the first thing I want to do here is?" His eyes had darkened with lust, as he practically pulled me to the house and inside._

_With a quick twist I am able to get out of his grasp. As he stares at me in shock, before I shift and take off towards the beach. It doesn't take my mate long to shift and run after me and soon he's tackling me, causing us to tumble in the sand._

'_Shift back love.' He says his cat form holding me down._

'_If you wanted to be on top you could have said something.' I say back to him as I shift back to my "human" form, Edward doing the say. _

"_I love your body Seth, it's so perfect." Edward says, still straddling on top of me, as he kisses my body. _

"_More love please…" I find myself begging as I grow hard. He's careful as he moves his body, not giving me any kind of much needed friction as his lips trail downwards. _

"_Is this what you want Seth?" he asks, kissing my hard cock. _

"_Yes…" I whimper as his talented tongue flicks teasingly against my head._

"_Well love if this is what you want." He pauses a moment before moving, "you have to catch me first." With that he takes off towards the house._

_I'm shocked at first but it takes me less than a second to react. But that was enough for Edward to leave my sight and enter the house. I run into the house and find the bedroom instantly, sensing him in there. _

_I stop at the edge of the bed but don't see him anywhere. I turn slightly to look around but suddenly find myself on my back lying on the huge four post bed with Edward straddling me and a sexy smirk on his face. _

_He looks so happy and carefree, we've never been able to play like this before and it's exhilarating. I pull him towards me and capture his lips with mine and kiss him senseless. We are both gasping unnecessarily when he pulls back and the predatory look in his eyes sends a shiver down my spine. _

_He leans back over and trails hot open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my chest, capturing a nipple between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. He gives the other equal attention before traveling down to where I need him most. _

_I feel his hot breath blow purposefully across my cock and it makes my hips twitch, eager to feel more. Then Edward's lips press light kisses all the way down my shaft. The teasing is driving me crazy, causing whimpers and moans that just urge him on even more. _

_Finally, finally, Edward's lips close around my head. I am so keyed up my hips jerk over the mattress and shove my cock into his throat. Realizing what I did, I stop and reach out to tell him I'm sorry but he just chuckles from my enthusiasm and swallows around my cock. I scream his name and my hips try to jerk up into that sweet, sweet heaven but Edward has his hands on them for restraint this time. _

"_Edward, please!" I don't know what I'm begging for but Edward seems to know. His pace picks up and his cheeks hollow out creating the most delicious suction on my cock. I'm writhing under his hands and mouth and can't control myself anymore. My hands find purchase in his beautiful bronze hair. _

_He takes me in ever so slightly more and it causes me to grip his hair. Suddenly a growl comes from deep in Edward's chest and the unexpected vibrations send me flying over the edge, my vision turning white. When I come back around Edward is hovering over me grinning from ear to ear. _

_I smile shyly back at him and he chuckles softly. "Was that good?" _

_I catch him off guard and flip us over, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back I say, "It was amazing, love. Now it's your turn." I start to kiss his chest but he has us flipped back over before I can even get a taste. _

"_There will be plenty of time for that later. I need to be inside you, now." His eyes are almost pleading and I nod my head, knowing exactly how he feels. Edward leans over to grab some lube from the nightstand, his outstretched muscles too tempting to not be touched. I reach up and trail my fingers from his elbow to his hip while he searches. His skin is warm to the touch now, much different and softer than I was used to feeling as a human. _

_Leaning back again, Edward attacks my mouth with his and his enthusiasm has me so worked up I don't notice when he starts preparing me. By the time his lips reach my neck he is hitting my sweet spot with three fingers. _

"_Now Edward, please! I'm ready!" I groan a little when he removes his fingers but he doesn't take long to position his cock at my entrance. He stops for a second and looks in my eyes. I see all the love I feel for him reflecting back to me through his eyes. _

_I wrap a hand around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He swiftly enters me when our lips touch. I gasp against his lips as the feeling of being complete washes over me. His head falls into my neck and he thrusts slowly for a while, letting us relish in how perfect it feels to fill and be filled by our mate. _

_Edward lifts up hands on either side of my head changing the angle just enough to graze the bundle of nerves deep inside of me. It doesn't take long for him to have me begging him to go faster, harder. He drives into me harder and I grip the headboard behind my head for better purchase. _

"_So close." I wrap my legs higher on his hips and he picks up speed. _

_Leaning down, he whispers into my ear, "Come for me, pup." _

_I feel my stomach tighten and then my whole body tenses up with my release. I barely register Edward spilling inside of me until we are both spent and he collapses on top of me. _

_I can feel his warm breath against my neck and then light kisses that travel across my jaw. My fingers draw lazy patterns on his side and we lay like that for a few moments not wanting it to be over. _

_Eventually Edward lifts up to see me and I burst out laughing. He looks confused for a moment but I reach up to his hair and pull a feather out of it, showing it to him. Then we both look around us on the bed and notice the circle of feathers around us coated in a brown powder. Now I am confused and when I look back at him he is grinning. _

"_Edward, where did the feathers come from and why are they brown?"_

_He chuckles, "I seem to have ripped apart the pillow you were laying. And they are brown because you took a chunk out of the head board." _

_I look back and see the large chunk of wood missing. I start to giggle and then find myself lying with my head on Edward's chest. I gaze up into his beautiful green eyes before saying, "Guess we'll have to buy a new one." _

"_If you want to pup, this is our house, well one of them." My eyes grow wide as Edward continues. "Seth, this island is big, there are five houses here; one for each of the couples and one for the family that takes care of our homes when we are not here. This section of the beach is ours, no one will bother us here, nor will anyone see us."_

"_Thank you love." I say capturing him in another kiss. _

It's been seven years since Edward and I said our vows in front of family and friends. After our wedding ceremony Edward and I moved into our own house and even attended college together both even graduating with honors.

Life was nice and peaceful for a change.

"Seth, are you coming?" Edward yells bringing me out of my musings.

"Yes I am old man." I laugh as I run to catch up with my mate.

Hunting always made me a little nervous, even though I've never thirsted for human blood I'm still terrified I will eventually kill an innocent person.

The warm blood of the deer clenched my thirst easy enough and soon I am full and cleaning my hands in a nearby stream, that's when I hear it as scream somewhere in the woods.

"Edward, something's wrong." I find myself saying before I start running towards the woman's screams.

The sight that meets my eyes when I reach a clearing causes me to stop.

A woman was crouched over a little boy.

A vampire stalking closer towards her.

Everything happened so fast then, I don't think even Alice would have seen it coming.

The woman was no longer protecting the boy; she now laid ten feet away, unmoving.

Edward recovered and acted first with me quickly following.

The vampire's pieces were burning as we walked over towards the boy and woman.

"Mathew, I love you so much my son. Please remember what I've taught you." She whispered to the boy.

"Will the two of you raise my son, he's special he'll understand and accept who you are." We don't get a chance to answer as she dies, leaving us with Mathew.

"What's your names?" The young boy asks, tears in his eyes.

"I'm Seth and this is Edward." I find myself saying as we lead the boy to our home.

"Here Mathew drink this." I say handing him a cup of hot coco to him. "How old are you?" I ask after what seems like hours.

"Seven, I'm seven years old and my birthday is in August. I'll be 8 then." He says allowing me to catch my first look at his silver eyes.

"I know what you are. You're both vampires, but you're also shifters." He says going back to drinking his coco.

"How did you…" I'm cut off by him as he answers.

"I can feel it. Mommy always told me I have a special gift, she was teaching me how to use it before the red eyed vampire came along." I just stared at him, how did this boy know these things?

"You're an enchanter, aren't you?" Edward asks, though once he said it I knew that's exactly what this boy is.

"Most don't know us by that, most just says we're wizards or something." Mathew says smiling. "So where do I sleep? Because unlike you I need my sleep still."

"Seth why don't you show Mathew to the guest room, I need to call Alice, she must have seen this." With that I am alone with Mathew.

"Well Mathew, you're in luck. Anthony had just visited and left some clothes here, they should fit you alright he's only a few years older than you."

I was wrong about Anthony's clothes fitting the almost 11 year-old was way bigger than the small framed Mathew.

"Guess this will have to do until we can go get you your own." I say, as I hand the clothes to him.

"Seth, do you think my mom is watching over me?" Fresh tears run down his face as he asks.

"I'm sure she is. I'm sorry about your loss Mathew. I lost my own parents years ago, I still miss them." I say, before leaving Mathew alone and going to find Edward.

"Edward, I want to keep him." I say as I lay in Edwards arms that night.

"Then we'll raise him the best we can love." Edward says, kissing me.

**AN: Tell me what you think… **

**For those of you who don't remember Anthony is the name of Sam and Emily's boy… This is mentioned in Imprinting Changes All chapter 4 ;)**


End file.
